Liar, Liar
by Bottled Starfall
Summary: Rosario and Mattia have nothing to do with the Vongola family... or so they thought -OCxCanon free   Various CanonxCanon het pairings.  I would spoil parts of the story if I told you what they were   Tee-hee.  Rated T for sparse language use...-
1. Chapter 1

_**THIS IS RE-UPLOADED FROM MY MAIN ACCOUNT. :  
><strong>_

_**Ugh. I know what you're thinking. OCfic automatically equals shit. Well, you might be right, but I put my time into this, and tried to make it as well-written as possible, and tried to make something original out of it. The O still stands for original, right? I've had this idea on my mind for a while, and I just wanted to write it down. It's more like I created the characters around the idea, and not the other way around. So far, I've had a lot of fun writing it, and I really hope you get just as much enjoyment out of it as I did. :) **_

_**I hate to make such an innocent fic rated T. ;_; There's going to be some foul language, however, and I didn't want to offend anyone.**_

_**On the subject of the pairings: I'm not going to tell you them, you'll just have to continue reading to find out what they are. They're widely supported, however. And they're het. Tust me, I like yaoi just as much, but again, I'm just writing down what's been floating in my mind. I'm also the kind of person that reads fics for pairings I don't support because I like reading good fanfiction. I realize everyone isn't like that, however. DON'T LIKE IT? DON'T READ IT.**_

_**So, without further adieu, I present Liar, Liar. Happy reading! -Rain**_

**Chapter 1**

"Will you _please_ brush your hair?" Mattia begged, holding out his friend's hair brush.

"Make me," she giggled in response.

"But you know we're going to have guests over tonight"

The girl stood in the doorway of the attic, pondering what her friend just said. "Nah," she ran out the door and down the stairs. Mattia sighed. Even if Rosario's hair _was_ brushed, it wouldn't have made a difference. Her wild blonde hair reflected her personality to a T. Seeing it straight was an oddity to everyone. He set down the brush with a sigh, and calmly walked down the stairs.

"The day's not getting any younger, Mattie!" Rosario called as she dashed away once more. Mattia had no choice but to run after her to catch up. They ran down each of the floors of the Vongola mansion, right up until they reached the huge back door. Two men, clad in sweatshirts and sweatpants, walked in through the large wooden doors.

"Good morning Mr. Yamamoto! Happy Birthday Mr. Sasagawa!" Rosario beamed, acknowledging the two guardians.

"Good morning. Happy Birthday," Mattia politely greeted the two, out of breath from running.

"Isn't it extremely early for you two to be running around like this?" Ryohei wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You and Mr. Yamamoto always run this early," Mattia pointed out.

"Yeah, but we're not young like you are," Yamamoto laughed.

"Well, it's a surprise what we're doing, anyway." Rosario replied. Actually, it wasn't. The two had been making the family members birthday cakes since they were young. (The children learned early on how fend for themselves in case nobody was home. Cooking was second nature now.) Of course, there would always be a professional, lavish cake at the celebrations, but the family all thought it was too cute to pass up the youngsters' tradition.

"We'll leave you alone, then," Yamamoto ruffled Rosario's hair as he and his running partner left.

* * *

><p>"Noooo! That's too many berries," Mattia tried to stop Rosario from adding any more of the plump fruit they had gathered from the private gardens into the mixing bowl.<p>

"It's berry icing, Mattie" she rolled her eyes, pouring in the rest of the berries, much to the younger's chagrin.

"But now you won't be able to taste the icing," he pointed out.

"It'll be fine. Now shut up, and get the cake," Rosario ordered, pointing to the cooling plate piled with fluffy vanilla goodness behind her. With an annoyed expression, Mattia stepped down from his step stool and returned with the cake.

"You two are up early," a cool and collected voice chimed in behind them. Reborn walked up to the coffee pot and poured a large amount into a mug he produced from an overhead cabinet.

"Good morning, Mr. Reborn," Mattia acknowledged his tutor.

"Carpe Diem!" yelled Rosario, too busy spreading sticky icing on the cake to care about turning around.

Reborn chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee. To the two children, he was the coolest person to ever walk the face of the earth. He not only homeschooled them in every academic subject, but also taught them self-defense and weaponry. It was through this that Rosario found her passion for hand-to-hand combat as well as learning that she was a natural master the art of the sniper rifle by the age of 10. Mattia, however, enjoyed using his mind more than his fists and enjoyed the "classroom" time that the three of them shared. Indeed, Reborn had essentially become the father that they never had. Rosario and Mattia learned early on that they were adopted by the Vongola, and had never met their birth families. They were told that they were given up by their parents, citizens under the family's rule, who trusted the boss they were indebted to for his protection.

And they never questioned this.

"We're just making the use of our free day," Mattia gave a toothy grin.

"Then I'll enjoy my day of not teaching," Reborn replied, beginning to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and please brush you hair before anyone comes over," he looked at the blond girl "Rosie."

The dreaded word. The one name you didn't dare to call Rosario. Reborn knew this and he loved to annoy her with it.

Rosario's head slowly turned to face the professional hitman, a stony glare etched on her face. "You know I hate it when you call me that," she mumbled. She quickly turned her attention to the cake, and whispered something inaudibly that sounded like "Stupid girly name…"

* * *

><p>As soon as the children had enough of the adults' boring conversations, they enjoyed another birthday tradition of theirs by having a little fun of their own in the attic-turned-bedroom. The two always watched movies and played board games that they snuck up from other parts of the mansion. By now, however, they had stopped paying attention to the movie, and were locked in a fierce game of Candy Land. Rosario drew the last card in the pile.<p>

"Darn it! Why don't _you_ ever draw the stupid gumdrop card?" She reluctantly placed her piece at the beginning of the rainbow trail.

"And you were soooo close," Mattia mocked, collecting the cards to reshuffle them.

"This has got to be a world record for the longest game of Candy Land ever played," Rosario crossed her arms and glared at the board.

Mattia didn't reply. He was deep in thought with a question that had been bugging him for a while.

Rosario glanced up at her friend when he didn't respond. "What's up?"

"I was just thinking again," Mattia replied solemnly, not taking his eyes off of the cards.

"How many times do we have to go over this?" Rosario sternly glanced at him "We have nothing to do with the inner workings of this family." This was always on Mattia's mind, and he'd been bringing it up more and more frequently.

"I just have this weird feeling that we might have something to do with that missing mist guardian."

Rosario paused, and raised an eyebrow. "You over think everything. What would the tenth mist guardian have to do with _us_?"

"You never know…" The story played out in Mattia's head. He's heard it many times, and had come to memorize it. Although, there wasn't much to it.

_The mysterious mist guardian, obsessed with his own goals, betrayed the Vongola Decimo. Upset, the boss kicked his own guardian out of the family. Nobody knows of his current whereabouts, or even if he's still alive. _

"_What did he do that was so bad?" Mattia would ask. Reborn ruffled the boy's hair. _

"_I can't tell you now. When you're older."_

"Look," Rosario caught Mattia's eyes this time "If there's something that they need to tell us, they would have said something by now."

"What if they're lying?"

"Tch. Would Boss lie to us? Would _Reborn_ lie to us?"

Mattia pondered that last statement. He wanted to retaliate, but the words got stuck in his throat. True, he trusted Reborn, but at the same time, he just wanted to get some answers.

"Whatever. Let's pack this game up. I don't want the gumdrop card again." Rosario huffed, folding up the brightly colored board and placing it in its box.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that'll be the last time I write an AN at the top. They'll all be at the bottom from now on~<strong>_

**_This chapter was a bit iffy in my mind. _I _think they get better, but it's my own work, so I don't know if you can trust my opinion. xD_**

**_DO NOT expect this to update often. I only write my OC fics in times of extreme boredom in my study hall.  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So why exactly are you two here?"

Rosario and Mattia froze in their crouched position. Busted. They knew that the Boss didn't like them sneaking around past their bedtime, even if it was to return the DVDs they swiped from other rooms.

"You should know perfectly well," a rough voice answered.

Silence. The children almost stopped breathing. They leaned their backs against the wall that separated the second-story loft hallway from the foyer on the first floor where the Boss apparently stood.

"I'm not going to let you take him," the Boss replied calmly.

Mattia looked curiously at Rosario. "Me?" he mouthed. Rosario shook her head quickly.

A third voice chimed in "She sent us a letter telling us to come here as soon as possible. We didn't even know he existed until a few days ago when we received this."

"_What?_"

There was a rustling of paper followed by more silence.

"So you have no clue where she is," murmured the Boss.

"Not at all. I'm pissed! How can she not tell us anything?"

"Don't raise your voice," the third man said.

"Look," the Boss interrupted "You and I both know that we're on the brink of war, and when this war breaks out, I need to be able to know where everyone in this family is. It's not that I don't trust you, it's—"

"You don't trust us!" the loud one burst into laughter "When have you ever?"

The Boss didn't speak.

"We'll leave then," the third man finally broke the stillness. "Just remember that this was _her_ order."

"We never had this conversation," the Boss quickly responded "And neither he nor that letter exists."

The children heard the massive wooden door open and close. They must have sat there for a good ten minutes before turning to each other. Cerulean eyes locked with sapphire and saw the fear and uncertainty engraved into each other's faces. They hustled back to the attic, forgetting all about their original mission.

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Rosario and Mattia didn't speak.<p>

"I hope you two didn't stay up late," Reborn sternly addressed his students "We have a lot of work to get done today."

They could tell.

He knew about the conversation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Woo-hoo~ Short chapter! *shot*<strong>_

_**Freaky shit's goin' down. *Twilight Zone music***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

_A few days later…_

Rosario had all but forgotten about the conversation by now. She was too focused on solving the fairly long algebraic equation in front of her. She tapped her eraser against the table, thinking about what step she was to take next.

Mattia on the other hand, hadn't been able to put it out of his mind. He was doing his work at a slower pace than normal. He just _knew_ that the Boss was talking about him. But who was the girl that they mentioned?

"x=12!" Rosario interrupted Mattia's train of thought. He returned his attention to the multiplication problems in front of him.

"x=12. I know it!" Rosario repeated.

"Are you sure about that?" Reborn glanced up from his book.

"Yes."  
>The pencil Reborn had sitting beside him flew threw the air, and hit his student squarely in the head.<p>

"I don't see why you have to _abuse_ us or something every time we get an answer wrong," she winced and rubbed the spot where the pencil landed.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _discipline_." A smirk played at the corner of his mouth.

Rosario grumbled in reply, and looked over the problem again. For another minute, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the sound off pencils scratching on paper.

"Okay, x=8." She pressed her lips together waiting for Reborn's reply.

Their tutor looked up, but not in the girl's direction. He stared over his shoulder, an expression that looked almost, dare she say it, shocked plastered on his face.

"Mr. Rebo—"  
>He quickly shushed her. Rosario sank in her seat a little, biting her lip. This broke Mattia's concentration once more.<p>

Reborn stood up and snapped his head towards the children, his actions a bit unnerving. "We're under attack," he dashed towards the door "Don't move."

"Wait, what?" Mattia squeaked, but the hitman was already gone. Through the stillness of the room, the sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard. The fight definitely was not far from the mansion. The indigo-haired boy scooted closer to the girl. "We'll be fine, Mattie," she assured him. Her tone said otherwise. In all of their years, neither had seen a battle break out on Vongola property. Uncertainty hung like a thick fog in the air.

A violent explosion broke the hushed atmosphere. The wall opposite the two was blown away. Rosario jumped, screaming. Mattia was too paralyzed with fear to move. More explosions. Before they could comprehend what just happened, they were pinned down by rubble from the ceiling.

A force grabbed Rosario's wrists, and pulled her upwards from the rubble. "Where's Mattia?" she asked. Rosario's vision was a bit fuzzy, but as everything around her came into view, she was met by a woman with orange hair pulled back into a bun. Her bright pink eyes peered at her behind black rimmed glasses.

Stranger.

_Always be weary of strangers._

Rosario and Mattia had learned this from a very young age, which is exactly why she tried to turn and run.

"Stop! Please!" the strange woman took a hold of her wrists again.

"Let go of me!" Rosario tried to get away, only to have the grip on her wrists tighten.

"My name is Oregano. I'm a CEDEF officer. Reborn sent me," she had to raise her voice over Rosario's scared cries. She stopped, turning her head towards Oregano.

There was something genuinely good in the woman's eyes that made Rosario stop her escape attempts. She didn't utter a word, but continued to stare.

"Do you know where Mattia is?"

Rosario's mouth opened, but no words came out. "P-please don't hurt us…" she finally managed to whisper.

Oregano was now visibly annoyed. She hung her head and sighed. "I _won't_. I'm here to _help_ you."

There was something truly genuine in the woman's eyes. It made bile rise in Rosario's throat at the thought that she was falling for something sentimental like that. She was stronger than that, and she knew it. "Fine," she reluctantly replied. Oregano let go of the girl's wrists. "Mattia was right next to me when the ceiling collapsed. He should be around here," Rosario gestured.

"Rosario…?"

No sooner had she finished speaking, did Mattia's small voice sound. The blonde was quickly on her knees, prying her friend from the debris. "Please tell me you're okay," she pleaded, helping him to his feet.

"I'm fine," he stated, and looked up. He too, was taken aback by the presence of the unknown woman.

"She's not going to kill us," Rosario groaned.

"But the enemies will if we don't get going," Oregano began to nimbly step over the fragmented pieces of wall and ceiling, motioning for the children to follow her. "We've wasted too much time. We have to leave _now_."

Mattia shot Rosario one last look of insecurity.

"She's our only option. Do you want to stay and get blown up?" she snapped. She didn't hesitate to leave him standing there, bewildered as she walked away. It took him a minute to make the decision to follow the two.

'If you're wrong, we're dead either way…'

* * *

><p><em><strong>I lied. This chapter sucks, too. Hell, the whole thing sucks now that I look at it. I'm not motivated enough to go and fix it, though, so you'll have to live with it. OTL<strong>_

… _**Why am I saying this? Nobody's read this fic. lol**_


End file.
